Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers. Generally speaking, a power amplifier amplifies an audio signal by taking energy from a power supply and controlling an audio output signal to match an input signal shape but with a larger amplitude.
One example of an audio amplifier is a class-D amplifier. A class-D amplifier (also known as a “switching amplifier”) may comprise an electronic amplifier in which the amplifying devices (e.g., transistors, typically metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors) operate as electronic switches. In a class-D amplifier, an analog signal to be amplified may be converted to a series of pulses by pulse-width modulation, pulse-density modulation, or another method of modulation, such that the analog signal is converted into a modulated signal in which a characteristic of the pulses of the modulated signal (e.g., pulse widths, pulse density, etc.) is a function of the magnitude of the analog signal. After amplification with a class-D amplifier, the output pulse train may be converted back to an unmodulated analog signal by passing through a passive low-pass filter, wherein such low-pass filter may be inherent in the class-D amplifier or a load driven by the class-D amplifier. Class-D amplifiers are often used due to the fact that they may be more power efficient than linear analog amplifiers, in that class-D amplifiers may dissipate less power as heat in active devices as compared to linear analog amplifiers.
In a class-D amplifier, signal offset may be present due to a circuit (e.g., a digital-to-analog converter) preceding the amplifier, an input stage of the amplifier, and input impedances and feedback resistances that add offset due to varying common mode voltages. Other types of amplifiers may experience offset due to one or more of the same reasons. For high performance of a circuit comprising an amplifier, it may be desirable to calibrate and correct for such sources of offset.